¡Especial de navidad! ¡Navidad en Rosario Del Tala!
by tiago el lobo
Summary: ¡Felices fiesta gente! (Ya se! algo atrasado) Pero este "Especial" ya lo había publicado para otra pag donde la fecha subido SI era de navidad! y ademas esta historia pasa justo después del enfrentamiento con Slender! así que es necesario! Felices fiestas! :D PDS: Haré unos especiales de UN capitulo algunas veces...


_ ¡Feliz navidad Familia!_ era la voz de Ashley que entraba por la ventana a la casa de Alan que en donde se encontraban la madre de Alan y su padre haciendo la cena navideña.  
_ Ashley… ya te dijimos, nos caes bien… pero no somos tu familia…_ le explica Susana, la madre de Alan, una señora de edad de mas, pero bien disimulada y una unos cortos rizos que le llegaban a los hombros de un extraño tono castaño y un poco rubios.  
_ Perdón mamá_ se disculpa Ashley  
_ ¡que no soy tu mamá!_ dice la madre de Denise  
_ ¡hola papi!_ dice Ashley dirigiéndose a Ramon, el padre de Alan y Denise, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de edad y se veían a simple vista.  
El padre de Alan ríe ante eso  
_ Ashley… ¿o hija?_ dice riendo_ ¡no somos tus padres!_ agrega después  
_ ¡Pero estoy tan acostumbrados a verlos que les queda bien! ¿Alan, Denise e Ivan?_ pregunta la joven  
_ fueron a buscar a Micaela, puedes esperarlos…_ le ofrece Susana  
_ ¡Ne! ¡Los voy a buscar!_ dice Ashley, después se despide de su "familia" y sale por la ventana, tirando detrás de ella un vaso de vidrio, se logro escuchar un "perdón" de parte de Ashley, el viaje de Ashley fue corto, ya que camino unos 20 pasos y se encontró con sus amigos.  
_ ¡Hola feos!_ los saluda Ashley con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno  
_ ¿feos? ¿Tú eres _miss universos?__ pregunta Micaela  
_ ¡No! ¡Claramente soy tan bella que me echaron del concurso! ¡No los culpo!_ presume Ashley  
Alan ríe ante eso  
_ ¿tu familia no comerá con nosotros?_ pregunta Alan a Micaela  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Sera una de las primeras veces que salen de la casa! ¡los pobres esta tan asustados de las historias del pueblo que apenas se animan a salir¡ _ explica Micaela  
_muy buena idea Denise… ya que ninguno tiene más familiares para pasar las fiestas, es buena idea pasarla todos juntos…_ le dice Ashley a Denise  
_ Gracias… _ dice Denise_ la verdad… es mejor pasar estas fiestas con más gente… casi toda mi familia está en mi ciudad natal…_ explica Denise  
_ ¡La mía también!_ Dice Ivan  
_ ¡La mía no sé donde esta!_ comenta Micaela riendo  
_ ¡Para la mía no hace falta explicarlo!_ comenta Ashley extra feliz  
Después de esa junta con Slenderman, Alan se aseguro que sus amigos vuelvan a contar sus historias de vida, para evitar peleas… lo cual trajo el efecto que paso la última vez que las contaron. Los 5 amigos fueron rápidamente a la casa de Alan, se estaba muriendo de hambre, al llegar, se comieron un turrón navideño cada uno, después se pusieron a hablar en la sala de estar de la casa de Alan, en ese momento, llega la hermana de Alan, Maria, recordemos que Maria antes había sido secuestrada y "Obligada" por Denise y Alan a no decir nada de lo que paso a sus padres.  
_ ¡Hola enana!_ saluda Alan a su hermanita  
_ hola hermanito…_ corresponde al saludo Maria, la cual al parecer se había levantado hace poco, ya que estaba despeinada, al llegar se sentó en una silla de la mesa, la joven niña de 9 años, es reconocida como Alan con el nombre de "la bebé de la casa" y de parte de Denise como "la niña caprichosa" en sí, los dos apodos eran ciertos, pero no importó en ese momento, Maria no estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, ya que su madre la mando a bañar, Alan, Denise, Ivan, Micaela y Ashley ya estaban listos para la fiesta navideña que se organizo entre la familia Lookman (Familia de Alan y Denise) Roberts (Familia adoptiva de Micaela) Walf (Familia de Ivan) y Grey (apellido de soltera de la abuela de Ashley que ella tomo) los jóvenes comenzaron a jugar al "Mario Kart64" pero solo entre Ivan, Alan, Ashley y Micaela, a Denise no le gustaba el juego, hasta que llego Verónica, la hermana mayor de la casa, resulta que se encontraba trabajando en el restaurante que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la casa de Alan, Verónica es una joven de 20 años, que está estudiando y trabajando, es una mujer algo baja, y rubia, Alan la calificaba como la más sensible y la de mejor corazón de la casa, mientras que Denise la veía como la más buena de la casa, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, ella era, la victima de las bromas de los hermanos del medio, Alan y Denise.  
_ ¡Hola pequeña albóndiga!_ saluda Alan a su hermana  
_ ¡Hola enana!_ saluda Denise  
_ ¡Hola Gemalos!_ saluda la hermana mayor usando el apodo "Gemalos" el cual a Denise no le gustaba, pero a Alan si, por la simple razón de que a él le gustaba el "dúo" que hacía con su hermana, en cambio a ella no, pero Alan estaba seguro de que en realidad si le gustaba.  
_ ¿estuvo divertido el trabajo?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡me canse demasiado!_ se queja Verónica mientras se va a sentar en el sillón  
_ ¡aprovecha esta día! ¡Te dejan trabajar menos por las fiestas!_ comenta Denise  
_ ¡pero igual cansa!_ dice Verónica  
_ ¿te dejaron mucha propina?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Diez pesos! ¡Algo es algo!_ responde la rubia  
_ ¡tienes razón!_ le da la razón el castaño  
_ ¡Veri!_ dice Denise usando el apodo que a Verónica no le gustaba_ ¡saluda a los visitantes!_ dice Denise señalando a los jóvenes  
_ ¡Hola Verónica!_ la saluda Micaela  
_ ¡Hola vaca! ¿Y el novio?_ pregunta Ivan riendo  
_ ¡Hola hermanita!_ saluda Ashley como de costumbre, extra feliz  
_ Hola Mica, ¡Cállate Ivan Nicolas! Ashley, ya te dije que no somos hermanos_ saluda a cada uno de sus saludos  
_ ¡No me digas Nicolas! ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?_ pregunta Ivan riendo  
_ ¡Cállate!_ lo calla Verónica, en ese acto, baja la madre de Alan junto con Maria, la niña, se vistió con un vestido verde  
_ Verónica, ya está la ducha para ti_ le dice la madre de Alan a su hija mayor  
_ ¡Gracias ma!_ dice Verónica, después se levanta, al pasar alado de Ivan le desconecta el Joystick, provocando que terminara ultimo, Micaela primera, Alan segundo y Ashley tercera  
_ ¡Já! ¡Gane!_ dice Micaela triunfante  
_ ¡Culpa de Verónica!_ se queja Ivan  
_ ¡pero gane!_ insiste Micaela.  
En ese momento llegaron los padre de Micaela, su hermanito, a esos invitados los recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, después de una seria de historias contadas por el padre de Alan y Denise, llego la hora de comer, el asado hecho por el padre de Alan y Denise junto al padre de Micaela y el poyo con papas que había preparado la madre de Alan y Denise junto con la de Micaela eran perfectas, además, de la "mesa dulce" que habían preparado la hermana mayor de Alan con una pequeña ayuda de Maria, Ashley, Denise y Micaela, se encargaron de poner la mesa, mientras que Ivan, Alan y Facundo, hermano de Micaela, se concentraban en mirar televisión, resulta que a Susana no le gustaba que los chicos pusieran la mesa, se supone que el plan principal era hacer que ayudaran al padre de Alan a cocinar, pero… se "escaparon" de la vista de la madre de Alan, cuando pusieron la mesa, llegaron todos a comer, Verónica, que se había terminado de bañar, llego con un vestido negro, pero no evito las burlas de Ivan con un "mas horrenda no podes estar" en la casa había doce personas, y se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Ramon en una punta, Alan en la otra, a la izquierda de Alan se encontraban Ivan, Denise, Verónica, Maria y Susana, a la derecha del castaño, estaban Ashley, Micaela, Facundo(Hermano de Micaela), Clarisa (Madre de Micaela) y Mauricio (Padre de Micaela).  
De la punta de Ramon, se escuchaba hablar mucho de futbol, política y las quejas de Maria de que se aburría. En cambio, en la punta de Alan, se escuchaban risas, gran cantidad de parte de Ivan, el cual molestaba a Verónica y los contra insultos de la joven rubia, además de muchos "¡Cállate Ashley!" ya que esta solo decía "¿podemos tronar cuetes?" algo que a Ivan y a Alan no le disgustaba, eran las 23:30hs y ahí llego el momento del postre, la mesa dulce de Verónica, Ashley, Ivan y Alan atacaron la mesa, los demás, comían moderadamente ya que tenían poca hambre, ese trió fue inteligente, se aseguraron de comer poco para poder atacar ese gran postre, después, la madre de Alan trajo 3 botellas con sidra y una sin alcohol para la hermanita de Alan, exactamente a las 23:55hs se comenzó a escuchar a Ashley con "¡Quiero tirar los cuetes YA!" cuando la madre dejo una botella del lado de Alan, Ashley la agarro de golpe, ya que eran la 23:58hs y abrió la botella de golpe, lo que provoco que el gas haga que todos quedaran empapados con sidra, después se escucho un "¡ASHLEY!" de parte de todo en la casa.  
_ ¡Feliz navidad!_ salta Ashley de alegría ignorando el grito, después saluda a todos y a cada uno de las personas en la casa y salió afuera cantando "¡Cuetes! ¡Cuetes!". Al ver ese "Acto" todos en la casa se miraron unos a otro unos segundos, después se saludaron todos formalmente, al terminar, todos salieron afuera a disfrutar del Show de cuetes, Ashley ya estaba corriendo en círculos festejando que iba a tronar cuetes, Alan e Ivan también estaba felices, pero no tanto para pasar el ridículo como Ashley, sin más preámbulos, comenzó el show de fuegos artificiales, Rosario Del Tala puede ser un lugar aterrador, pero no negare que tiene un notable show de fuegos artificiales, después de gastarse las 3 cajas con cuetes (cortesía de Ashley que por accidente hizo explotar una caja entera) llego la hora de brindar.  
_ ¡Un brindis! ¡Por esta familia! ¡Y esta amistad!_ dice el padre de Alan levantando la copa_ ¡Salud!_ agrega al final  
_ ¡Salud!_ dicen al unisonó y se escucha el choque de las copas.  
Después de tomar algo de sidra, se escucha un "BOM" resulta que había explotado una caja de cuetes extra, todos miran a Ashley y dicen al mismo tiempo "¡Ashley!" a lo cual, la morocha contesta con un.  
_ ¡Yo no fui!_ que claramente era mentira


End file.
